Winters
by Magic clasher 27
Summary: Love is powerful, yet dangerous nonetheless. Xavier Winters is a former human suffering from amnesia who meets a filly named Midnight Ash and is about to discover just how true that statement is. Can Winters get answers and find true love? Will he unknowingly put Equestria in grave danger at the same time?


"Hey are you okay? Come on, answer me!" I woke up with a groan and a massive headache. I looked around to see a small filly with a blue coat and indigo colored mane in front of me. All I could give was a moan of pain.

"Hey mister, it isn't good to move too much. You might hurt yourself," she said. I surveyed the area to see I was in a dark forest. The place gave off a creepy vibe but not enough to discourage me.

"I'm fine," I said moving my right forearm seeing it bleed a little. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh my name is Midnight Ash." She said looking at me with a weird expression. "Have we met?" she questioned.

I truly didn't know. She did look familiar but I couldn't tell.

"I don't know but something tells me that we have," I stated. "Hey, where are we?

"Oh I think we're outside of Ponyville," she answered getting near me.

"Ponyville?" I asked the filly.

"Of course. Now come on, let's get you up to your hooves." I looked at my hoof and got startled.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"I'm a fucking pony and you're talking!" I shouted.

"Hey, lanugage," she scolded. "Yes, I'm a Pegasus and you're a unicorn." She spread her wings. I looked at my forehead to see a horn sticking out. "Look we need to find a way out of here it's not safe."

"Then why are you here?"

"Um, I don't know. I woke up right next to you. Look, let's just get out of here maybe we'll find somepony that could help us."

"Can't you fly? You do have wings."

"Gee, I don't. Maybe because I'm a filly. Why can't you use your magic to get us out? Oh that's right, you can't 'cause you don't know how to use magic."

"Alright you have point there. Let's get outta here. It's creepy and from the looks of it the sun is going down." We walked through the dense woods and made our way towards a rickety bridge near an old ruin. We decide to turn there and made our way towards a rushing river.

"So, any ideas on getting over to the other side of the river?" I asked Midnight.

"Let's see if we can find a log or something that can help us," Midnight said.

As we said that the water began to swish around. A large purple serpent rose from the water looking annoyed.

"Excuse me but would you two please keep it down? I'm trying to catch some sleep," he said staring at us.

"D-did he just talk?" I asked Midnight

"Y-yes," she said looking at the serpent.

"Hello? It is very rude to not speak to a serpent trying to talk to you."

"Oh, uh... hello," Midnight greeted trying to keep her stuttering at bay. Sorry for bothering you, it's just we need to get out of this forest, you see it's getting dark and my friend and I would like to cross this river. Do you have anything we could use to cross?"

"Of course!" he said enthusiastically." How unkind of me! I would gladly help as long as you wipe your hooves." He stared at me as he finshed the sentence.

I proceed to wipe my, er, hooves and walked over to him. He then lowered his body and said to walk across. Me and Midnight trotted across to the other side.

"Thank you um..."

"Steven, Steven Magnet," he introduced himself.

"Oh I'm Midnight Ash and this my friend uh..."

"Winters," I said with a smile.

"Very well. Good luck, Mister Winters and be careful in this forest. It's very treacherous." With that the serpent descended into the river. The only sound was the rushing of water and the hoots of owls.

"Come on, Midnight lets get outta here," I beckoned as we both walked away from the river into the dark woods.

"So your name's Winters, huh? I never heard of a pony with that kind of name before," Midnight commented.

"That's only my last name," I said to her.

"What's your first name?"

"Xavier." She cracked a small smile trying to hold in her laugh but ultimately failed and started chuckling on the ground.

"Are you serious!? Oh come on you're messing with me."

"Nope, that's my real name; Xavier Winters," I said walking down the dirt path. After Midnight's laughing fit she caught up and walked next to me. The whole thing was awkward as hell, just the silence was killing me.

"So do you go to school at all?" I asked. Probably was a stupid question since animals don't go to school.

"I used to but after awhile of other ponies making fun of my blank flank I just quit and ran away from the orphanage." Midnight then sighed and asked, "Have you ever been made fun of because of your blank flank?"

I then looked at my flank to see nothing I was confused at what she meant by blank flank.

"What do you mean blank flank?" I asked.

She took a double take. "You mean you don't know what a cutie mark is?"

"Uh, no,." I confirmed. "Is there supposed to be something on my flank?"

"You ma ybe the only stallion that doesn't know what a cutie mark is. I can't believe that stallion your age hasn't had a cutie mark." She kept rambling on and on about a cutie mark and its supposed sign of a pony's natural talent.

Honestly I thought the concept of being good at one thing was stupid I mean when I was human we at least got to choose what we wanted to be when we grow up. But this was just saying, "This is my talent. There are many like it, but this one is mine. Without my talent, I am nothing. Without me, my talent is nothing."

We stopped by a pond. I took a look at my reflection. My mane was a steel silver. My coat the lightest blue and my eyes were azure. Back on earth my hair was a dark brown, my eyes hazel and my skin lightly tanned.

I felt something move on my side it was Midnight who snuggled up against me. It was time we both fell asleep. Gently I picked her up and walked over to tree and set up a makeshift bed of leaves. She looked cute when she snored softly. I then laid beside her and let darkness overtake my vision.


End file.
